Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by Silvertongued Mischief
Summary: A Man of Iron,and a forlorn Asgardian Prince must work together to locate, bring in, and train a young psychic who is the strongest to be found since Charles Xavier was alive. Truth, beauty and love is added to the mixture as they fight to save the world. Slash may be involved or not. ; Mmmm sammiches...
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Tony Stark wasn't exactly the most punctual man on Earth, and for that Nick Fury was quite livid. The one day that Fury wanted the billionaire to be on time, he decided to go get cheeseburgers (or so Fury's Intel reported). If Fury had had hair, he swore he would have had gray hairs by now from the genius.

"Speak of the devil," Fury muttered then spoke louder as Tony sauntered in, "An hour late, Stark, really?"

In response, Tony merely tossed him a burger with that infernal smirk of his. Fury didn't even want to know how Stark knew his tastes though his stomach growled quietly in appreciation. He still was not happy at the tardy, because he was an impatient man.

"Now that you have graced us with your presence," He continued, his feathers still a little ruffled, "We are in need of your expertise, Stark."

"Because I'm just that awesome?" Stark grinned and chose to ignore the collective glares about the room.

Fury snorted, "Don't fool yourself, Stark, I just want you for the program you created to mimic Xavier's Cerebro to search for psychic activity."

Tony was suddenly most attentive, cheeseburger halfway to his mouth, "Why?"

"Intel has reported that there is a very strong psychic in the West, stronger than even Charles was. But we cannot pinpoint the person's location. We have a feeling that whoever it is does not even know of their own power, that it is hidden from them."

"So you need my handy device, since Xavier's was destroyed, to find who this is, and what? Recruit? Lock away?" Tony had no illusions that S.H.I.E.L.D would use this person as an experiment to poke and prod at.

"To train and possibly recruit, Stark," Fury growled, "We could use that talent for the upcoming battles."

Tony shrugged and walked off to his lab, wolfing down his food.

"Wait, Stark!" Fury barked, "I didn't finish."

Tony paused and turned his head towards Fury and the Avengers, "I'm listening."

"You will have help once you find the person. Someone who is as skilled as Charles in teaching, he will aid you in bringing the psychic in."

"Who?" Tony didn't like the knowing looks in his team's eyes.

"Loki."

Tony took a bite from his cheeseburger as his mind tried to process that bomb shell exploding in his mind.

~~~~~~Nanu~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~

What Tony wouldn't give for a drink. If only Pepper hadn't poured out all his alcohol. Damn woman. They weren't even together anymore and she ran his life.

"When did that come about? That Mister-Brain-Full-Of-Cats was not in Asgard?" Tony asked, hearing Bruce snicker.

"I believe I can answer that for myself, Man of Iron," Tony whipped his head around to the location of the deep sultry (and irritated) voice to find him standing a few feet from him, his "heart" nearly exploding from surprise.

And there the God of Mischief himself stood, dressed in modern Midgard clothes. A forest green button up shirt snug on his chest with the sleeves rolled up (even THAT was elegant, Tony mused). Black slacks and shoes flattered his features and every bit of it looking tailored. His hair was still long and slightly curly, looking as soft as a raven's wing. The smirk that graced his lips was as infuriating as ever.

"It is a part of my punishment set upon me by the All-Father," Tony caught the disdain in his voice and the wince from the newly arrived Thor, "In penance for my crimes, I am to be the Avengers' servant until I have learned humility. If I step a toe off mark I will have my power stripped from me and forever banished to this horrid place."

Tony tried not to visibly relax at Loki mentioning his 'leash'. He nodded in acceptance, "Well, Princess, you best come with me so we can start," sarcasm was his way of dealing with shit he just did not want to deal with.

There was a collective snort from the Avengers at the pet name that was instantly cut off by the God of Mischief before he followed Tony out of the door.

**~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~**

**Here is the start of my attempt to write Avengers' Fanfiction. Constructive critics please. By my pretty floral headphones, if you flame me instead of being respectful, I will…well end you. :p Just kinda threw this together for the fun of it.**

**Currently listening to: Lost in Amsterdam by Parov Stelar.**

**I will also be saying this once and only once: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS! I tip my fedora to Stan Lee and the glorious Marvel. **

**This is also rated T for swearing, suggestions, and whatever else I plan to include. It might go up later, who knows? Also each chapter will be named after a song that may or may not have been going through my head when I wrote the chapters. Let me know if you recognize any of them. :P**

**Have a glorious day!**


	2. Seline Of The Infinite Solution

Kataraena Moon had this tingling feeling running up and down her spine as she walked down the streets of Albuquerque. She had her headphones in and chose to ignore that sensation.

"Take me to another place

Where I'll no longer hurt

When friends throw dirt

Into my face

Take me to another time

When what has been before

I can ignore and leave behind," she sang along with the song drifting from her earbuds.

Kat twitched her fingers to the song as she waded through the crowds, trying not to touch anyone. She did a little twirl as she went her way across the crosswalk, not caring that people stared as if she was insane. As she found her way to the college she attended, making her way to her class, she did almost imperceptible moves along with the music.

As soon as she entered the auditorium she shut off her music that had been on an INXS song called Mystify. Kat hopped up on the stage with the other students and waited for the others to arrive to start warming up her voice with the rest of them. Per usual, she quipped now and again, bantering with her teacher. She ignored her fellow students grumbling and muttering about her. Why should she have to restrain herself?

Kat, after the class was over, was abruptly slammed into a wall by her fellow students. They ground her spine into the red brick and pulled at her toasted almond color hair. She let not a tear spring into her hazel eyes as they slapped her across the face. One kicked her slim frame right in the stomach causing her to gasp and double over. There were three of them, their sizes and temperaments reminded her vaguely of the Three Bears in Goldilocks. One held her by her throat while the other two were on either side of him.

"Apparently college is a lot like high school, you just have to pay for it," she thought to herself, sighing inwardly.

"You think you're so smart and clever," one of the students, Derrick, growled.

"Of course," she chuckled, which provoked them to strike her again.

She let them hit her a few more times before she ground her heel into Derrick. To her left was Richard, whom she let his nose meet her fist. His nose spurted blood as he staggered back. Kat then kneed the other distasteful fellow, Steven, right in the infinitives and made a run for it.

Tony and Loki exchanged glances as they had watched what took place.

~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~

They had found the psychic, a young college girl, in New Mexico. They both grinned (Loki inwardly) as she danced and sang to the music as she went to her class.

Both man and god watched her as she sang a crisp clear melody in her class, and chuckled at her jokes that she made with the aged teacher.

They had also noticed the expressions on the other students and knew no good would come of it. Loki and Tony followed the young woman as she left class. Tony stiffened and clenched his teeth as he saw her get slammed into the auditorium wall with a hand on her neck. Loki was bemused at the mortal girl's expression. It was one of quiet defiance that he respected, having been there in his own life.

Tony about jumped in when they kicked her in the stomach, but the God of Mischief held him back and hissed, "Let her do it herself. I cannot read her mind, but the impression screams independence. She would not take it kindly if we interfered."

The billionaire growled, but stayed back. He stifled his laughter, though, when he discovered she was a smart ass in the worst of time. They both, though grudgingly from Loki, found themselves respecting her when she had broken a nose of one and split the infinitives of another. Both god and man went after her when she fled, marveling at her strangeness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat rounded a corner and nearly tripped over herself. She then jumped a fence and hid in her favorite café. She winced at the stares she received for the cut on her face, and other miscellaneous bruises. Kat sighed as she slid down the wall near the bathroom.

"Hiding again, Kitty?" one of the server's asked wryly.

"No, I just like sprinting for no apparent reason," she grinned at Paddy.

"Are they harassing you still?"

"Always. They just can't seem to deal with my brilliance," she joked nonchalantly.

"I hope you gave them hell," he laughed.

"Always," she took a sip of the soda he passed her and rose to sit in one of the seats.

Kat took out her sketchpad and began to draw random things she saw around her, as she was given her usual mango shake and heavenly fries. She absent-mindedly dipped a fry in the shake and ate as she sketched a face she saw across the floor. She felt a prickling feeling yet didn't notice as two men approached her.

"That was quite the spectacle," a cocky sounding voice said, "quite the dramatic entrance."

"Thank you, I'm here all week," she muttered and continued sketching.

Somehow she could feel the grins of whoever it was and glanced up. Kat about dropped her jaw in her basket of fries, but restrained her body from making any change.

"Anything I can help you with, gentlemen?" She asked dryly, noticing that the shorter and broader man was somewhat familiar.

"We have a proposition for you," he said.

"I'm sure you can find someone better looking for _that_," she quipped as she ate a fry.

Both men were in between grimacing and trying not to laugh.

"You misunderstand," the taller man said, his voice was a deep timbre that seemed to resonate in her bones.

"Oh?" she set down her pencil and propped her chin on her hand, "Do tell."

The shorter familiar man openly grinned, "I like this one, Loki."

"I aim to please," Kat winked.

Loki cleared his throat (quite elegantly), "There is a talent you possess that we have need of."

Kat blinked, "And what would that be?"

The shorter man sat and mimicked her pose of hand on cheek, "Well, sweetheart, you're psychic."

It was a few moments before she spoke, "I doubt that, I'd be doing better in Calculus if I was psychic."

Loki sat gracefully down in the chair next to his companion, his posture straight and poised, "It is there and you are aware of it, even though it is subdued."

She outright laughed, "That would have to be something to prove and don't you dare put ketchup on those!" she smacked the smaller man on the hand as he reached for the ketchup, "They don't need them!"

He blinked and laughed heartily, "The name is Tony," he cautiously put the ketchup back on the table.

She wanted to shoot the light-bulb that switched on in her head, "Well, don't I feel honored," she said wryly.

Tony chuckled as Loki ignored that exchange, "You require proof?" Kat nodded.

Loki outstretched his hand and took hers as a look of concentration etched itself into his features. Kat's fingertips began to grow cold and the sensation spread up her arm into the rest of her body. In the places where she had been kicked, punched, and bruised it panged harshly for a moment and then suddenly disappeared. Tony had a sharp intake of breath as he watched. Kat glanced at him before looking back at the raven haired man who wore a bemused expression as he took away his hand. Kat looked at both of the men confused. Tony then took out his phone and fiddled with it before he faced it to her, it was like a mirror.

Kat did not gasp nor did her eyes widen. However, she did raise an eyebrow in effort not to look completely dork. All of her abrasions and bruises had disappeared with not even a scar.

"Oh blast! I had hoped to keep that cut on my face," she said sarcastically, then smiled, "Alright, so magick does exist in more than my imagination. Why do you think I would have any?"

_"_She loves to be difficult," Tony thought exasperatedly yet amused.

"All beings have "magick" inherent, it is whether or not they let it be awakened," Loki said simply.

"Ok, I'll buy that," Kat shrugged, "But I wouldn't mind a few questions answered."

"Shoot, sweetheart," Tony said through the masticated fries in his mouth.

"How did you find me? Who sent you? Why?"

"Well Kitty-Kat, may I call you Kitty-Kat? Anyway, I have this dandy little device that can catch up on that particular signature, and you happened to give one off that we were easily able to identify. And the "manager" of the Avengers decided that it would be wise to train you and recruit you if you'd be inclined," Tony replied, glancing at Loki as he had fibbed a little.

"What about my job, apartment, school, and cat?" she answered, somewhat surprised that he would be so forefront with the information, though she did catch a particular vibe of not-quite-truth.

"Resign, move out, transfer to our on location school and bring with," Tony replied before he stole her milkshake, for which she growled.

"I'm supposing that I will be given somewhere to sleep at least?" Kat glowered.

"Well you could always bunk with me," he winked and she gave him a flat look that may or may not have scared him.

Kat and Tony continued to squabble and throughout it, Loki sat bemused, "Mortals are quite strange," he thought and closely inspected Kataraena.

Even her aura was shut off from the world. He marveled at how many layers the mortal had and his eyes narrowed at the impressions he could pick up. Hurt. Pain. Bitterness. He also noticed that she was teeming with power. It seemed to drip off her like honey. Loki then tried to probe a little deeper.

Kat frowned and pressed two fingers into the side of her head and grimaced, "Ow."

Tony glanced at Loki and nodded very slightly as the God of Mischief blinked and retracted.

"So when did we plan to do this?" she sighed, lowering her hand.

"Your stuff is already packed and ready to go," Tony almost didn't duck in time as she threw the salt shaker at his head.

"That's bad luck, you know," he chuckled as she glared at him.

"That is just rude to touch a girl's things," she ground out.

"We were just being efficient," he put up his hands as an expression of surrender.

"And what would you have done if I had not been who you were looking for?"

"I didn't order it until we knew for sure, isn't that right, Jarvis?" he spoke to his phone and she about fell off her chair when a sarcastic British voice answered, "Indeed, sir."

"And Jarvis is who?" Kat asked.

"He is an Artificial Intelligence I created that is like my personal advisor. Though, at times he is not all that intelligent."

"Shall I tell Miss Potts of your last drinking escapade, sir?" Jarvis responded calmly.

Tony groaned and muttered, "Damn clever though."

Kat giggled while Loki smirked at the billionaire, "Day made."

Tony looked at her and smiled, "So are you ready to go?"

She grinned and stood, stretching out the kinks in her back, "Hobey-Ho, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright, here is another chapter. Not the best, but oh well. If you can reference the "Hobey-Ho" I shall give you a virtual cookie! Not entirely sure where I'm going, but I am going somewhere. :p**


	3. Otherworld

** Author's Note: There is a semblance of a plot, mainly just letting my fingers do the talking. Enjoy and please review, it lets me know someone gives a damn. :p**

~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~

As Kataraena was sitting in a private jet with Loki and Tony, she got to know Jarvis.

"So I figure you are what they based "Siri" on," she mused, and laughed, "She isn't nearly as clever as you."

"They haven't managed to get my blueprints," Kat didn't even think it was possible for a machine to sound like it was grinning.

"Thanks to me," Tony muttered.

"I could do nothing without you, dear Creator," Kat snorted at the sarcastic tone in the AI's voice.

"So what should I be aware of?" the girl changed the subject before it got ugly.

"Fury is always…well furious. About everything," the philanthropist quipped.

"I meant about what is expected of me," she gave him a look.

Stark chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes at him, "You will be instructed in broadening your mind and training it," Loki replied simply.

"Was that so hard, Stark?" Kataraena grinned then turned to Loki, "Thank you."

He inclined his head slightly and returned to gazing out of the window. She took the chance to observe him. He seemed quiet and withdrawn; though she was sure she saw slight laughing lines gracing his mouth. She noticed how he seemed a tad familiar and furrowed her brow.

"Does something displease you?" he asked suddenly.

"Your face, maybe?" Tony joked and immediately recoiled when Loki gifted him with his famous death glare.

"You just seem familiar, is all," she responded as she punched Tony.

"I would like that arm attached, Kitty-Kat, I don't think a dead arm was necessary," he rubbed his arm as she gave him a Cheshire grin, "And do you remember the issue in New York with a crazy person attacking with a massive alien army?"

Kataraena nodded and the billionaire pointed to Loki.

"Ah, that was you, I take it?" her expression didn't change nor her demeanor, which impressed both Tony and the god.

"Yes. Not one of my better days," he answered.

"Not mine either," Stark admitted, "Being thrown out of your own window will do that to you."

"You were in my way," Loki shrugged gracefully and Kat giggled.

"I don't think that was it," Tony drawled, "You just seemed rather upset that I called you on "performance issues"."

Kataraena suddenly looked confused and cocked a head to the side, not sure if she wanted to know. Tony then got to experience a glass whizzing past his head and smashing into the wall behind him.

Kat winced at the sound and spoke to Jarvis who had been programmed to her phone, "Do I want to know?"

"I can show you the video later, if you like," he responded, "It is quite amusing."

Both man and god glowered and were silent the rest of the way.

~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~Nanu~~~

To say the Helicarrier was impressive was a vast understatement. It was, as Kat had said in her head, "un-fucking-believable". It was teeming with people that were all so busy. Not to mention it was in the air, which made her head spin. As she stumbled out of the jet she felt an arm on her elbow, steadying her. She looked over to see Tony grinning and smiled back as she was led inside.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside. Her hands twitched at all the buttons and switches. How tempted she was to press them all, no one would ever be allowed to know. She was ushered into what seemed to be the middle of the flying contraption and into a room. The sight that greeted her was a very upset cat giving her all sorts of complaints for the situation. What really surprised her was when Loki approached the cat and scooped her up in his arms.

"That is unexpected," Tony looked at Kat and she nodded in awestruck agreement.

Loki stroked the cat and he almost could not hide the small smile that threatened to come across his features. He plopped the cat on to the bed, who stared in wonderment and contented confusion and came to stand next to Tony.

Kat gave the cat a look before turning to the two males, "So what is on the agenda?"

"You get to meet the pirate, Fury," Tony grinned and Loki looked amused.

~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~

**Am I the only one who thinks Loki might just be a cat person? Here is another chapter. I hope it is alright. It is a little short and not a lot of action, but eventually it will be interesting. Please review to let me know someone cares. And if you have any suggestions on story ideas and the such, I am not adverse to it. **


	4. So Strange

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for the very late update. I just had a lot of things pile up in my life...and I was a little nervous about writing Fury. I am sorry if anyone is OOC. Let me know what you think. :) And for the life of me I can't get it to bloody indent! So I apologize for that.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat attempted to keep her anxiety at bay as Tony and Loki ushered her towards the bridge. She managed to remain composed outwardly, yet on the inside it was a crushing ocean. Tony squeezed her shoulder as he gave her a sideways glance in understanding.

To say the bridge of the Helicarrier was amazing would be an understatement. There was such a plethora of people she thought she'd go mad. The view out the monstrously sized windows (which she desperately hoped were several feet thick) was almost overwhelming for her overloaded mind.

At the center was a tall and somewhat stocky dark skinned man with an eye-patch and vast amounts of leather. Tony calling him a pirate floated in her mind and she suppressed a snort. Tony grinned as if he could read her thoughts.

"You took your sweet ass time getting here," he said gruffly, "did you stop for Chinese?"

"Italian, actually," Kat responded cheekily.

She heard a stifled laugh to her right and saw it was a man in a dark purple hoodie. He immediately stopped when a lady with flaming red hair elbowed him in the side. Kat resisted the urge to chuckle as she brought her attention back to Fury.

Fury just ignored her remark and went on, "Do you know why you are here?" he asked her,

"Apparently I'm special enough to ride the special plane-ma-jigger?"

The guy in the hoodie snorted and was once again silenced with an elbow. The director held back a growl and thought of throttling her.

"You have unique abilities that need to be harnessed and controlled. We are here to aid you in your training," he refused to say the word "special".

Tony saw her tense up at the term control and she gained a point of respect in his book. He understood how she felt and sympathized, for he knew what SHIELD would do.

Kat kept what she felt to herself and nodded, silent.

Fury continued, "And in time, when you progress, we can assign you to a position best suited to your abilities."

She nodded as he continued on, her eyes sort of glazing over. Her eyes drifted to the side and she blinked.

"Is that girl playing Duke Nukem?" she asked incredulously.

Fury snapped his mouth shut, turned and gave the girl such a death glare that Kat could see her gulp and she was suddenly sorry she said anything.

"Anyway, moving on!" she clapped her hands together, "When do I start my training?"

She spun around as Loki spoke, "Immediately."

"I am guessing you will be my teacher?" she asked and he nodded.

She bowed with a slight tinge of mocking, "Indeed, Obi-Wan."

Loki resisted the urge to smile as Tony outright laughed and clapped him on the back as Kat smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Loki escorted Kat to her room to rest up before training he explained his role, "I will be helping you seek your gift within and bring it to fruition."

"Why?"

"I am the only one on this Earth that is competent enough to guide you."

"I meant why do you bother?" she looked at him, "Last I heard you were bag-o-cats crazy and plotting world domination?" she was never one to be delicate.

He looked at her sharply, but calmed himself before answering, "To redeem myself and serve my punishment."

"Ah, so I am a punishment?" She nudged him lightly and giggled, not caring if it pushed his personal boundaries.

He gave a small smile but said nothing as they stopped at her quarters. She smiled and held out her hand, and he looked at it oddly before extending his.

"I don't promise not to be a pain in the ass, but I won't make it too difficult for you," Kat grinned and slid her card to gain her access to her room.

Loki bowed his head and continued walking on to the area they would use to train, and nearly missed her chuckle.


	5. White Room

Director Fury strode determinedly to his quarters to look over his files. He inwardly groaned as he saw a shadow emerge from his left.

"So, what do you plan to do with Kat after she is all spruced up?"

"Recruit her, Stark. Why the concern?" Fury gave him a good hard look with his one eye.

"Not really concern," Tony said, "I was just wondering what kind of experiment you plan to subject her to."

"None, Stark," with that, Fury stalked off.

The billionaire scoffed, "Like I'm going to trust _the_ spy."

~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~

Kataraena breathed in deeply as she opened her door to begin training with Loki the tall, dark and broody Asgardian. He seemed rather closed off to everyone from what little she was exposed to him around others. She, being a naturally quirky and outgoing person, had a habit of ignoring the fact people can be introspective and anti-social. She rather enjoyed turning them around.

She wore soft blue pyjama pants and a black tanktop with her hair in a loose plait. Her bare feet padded across the floor to their impromptu training center. Loki had mentioned how she should dress in something comfortable.

As she passed by operatives and random workers they stared at her in confusion at her state of dress. She shrugged it off and continued on her way with a song in her head.

"I look up to the little bird

That glides across the sky

He sings the clearest melody

It makes me want to cry

It makes me want to sit right down

and cry cry cry

I walk along the city streets

So dark with rage and fear

And I...

I wish that I could be that bird

And fly away from here

I wish I had the wings to fly away from here

But my my I feel so low

My my where do I go ?

My my what do I know?

My my we reap what we sow

They always said that you knew best

But this little bird's fallen out of that nest now

I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed

So I've just got to put these wings to test."

"You have a pretty voice," a voice to her right said.

She let out an ungraceful squeak and nearly tripped over herself. She looked over and saw Tony leaning against the wall. She tried not to notice that he looked rather sexy that way. Nope. Didn't notice. Not one bit.

"Um. Thanks?" she said, "Sometimes I forget that I'm not singing to my bicycle or shower."

"I don't think anyone minds," he laughed, "it isn't like you squawk like Clint. He is more like a bird that I ever could have imagined."

"Clint?"

"He was the guy in purple that kept laughing at your shenanigans."

"Ah, and the lady that seemed to have her elbow permanently stuck in his ribcage?"

"That would be Natasha," Tony grinned, "she is more or less his keeper."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that, Mr. Stark," she gave him a wry look as she kept walking and he followed.

"I prefer Tony. Mr. Stark is my father and it makes me feel old," he grimaced.

"Alright, Tony, I'll only call you Mr. Stark if you piss me off," she gave off a huge smile as they got to her destination.

He chuckled and looked at her seriously, "Be careful."

"Be careful of what?"

"Him."

"I don't think he is likely to harm me," she replied, "He doesn't want to get punished by Odin, or SHIELD."

He nodded, "But still," he handed her a device that sort of looked like a phone, but seemed entirely too advanced, "If anything happens be sure to let me know."

"I do have my own cell phone, you know."

"Rubbish. Think of it as a free upgrade," he smiled and pushed her into the room as she placed it in her pocket.

~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~

Loki, after leaving her at her room, went to meditate in the room where they would train. He was a little bemused and a tad baffled by their newest arrival. She was an odd mortal that didn't seem to mind being exposed to strangers. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Strange mortals," he sat on the floor, wearing linen pants and a button up t-shirt, both in a dark blue.

He put his hair into a horsetail and took a deep cleansing breath. He centered in on himself and let his mind grow calm and silent. He could almost hear the wind blow around the Helicarrier and oddly it was a comforting thing. Loki lost himself and didn't notice Kat being pushed into the room.

Loki didn't even notice that she was sneaking up on him. Not exactly sneaking, but walking really quietly up to him. She squatted down so she was almost eye level (even sitting down he was really tall) and cocked her head to the side. She brought a finger up and poked him in the middle of the forehead. He immediately opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Hi," she said.

He refrained from growling as he stood, leaving her closer to the floor. She stood and put her hands behind her back.

"Don't be all grumpy, you were being quite the space cadet," she reasoned.

"I was meditating."

"For the past three hours?"

He blinked, "It has been that long?"

"You've been meditating since you left me at my room, yes?" a short nod, "Then yes around three hours."

Loki nodded once more and went to the center of the room and gestured for her to follow. She took the time to finally take in the room. All white-washed with dark windows. It seemed to span on forever, and it seemed to reach the heavens with its ceilings. And yet the dark windows that one could almost see the sky outside.

"In the white room with black curtains near the station," she murmured.

"What are you going on about?"

"Just a song that was running through my head."

"Indeed."

"So, Obi-Wan, guide me," she grinned and then composed herself as he gave her a look.

"Sit down, crossed legs, eyes closed."

Kat did as she was told and nearly jumped when he was closer, "Back straight."

She tensed and straightened her back, "And relax," she could almost hear amusement in his voice.

"Now I want you to calm your mind. Do not try to silence it. Just let the thoughts come and go without much acknowledgement. Focus on breathing and the way it feels going in and out of your body," he was calm, his deep timbre almost tickling her eardrums.

Kataraena took a deep breath and followed it in her mind as she exhaled. The girl let the thoughts trickle by and let them go. She suddenly felt a tickling on her very brain and a slight pressure behind her eyebrow.

"You are getting there," he said, almost distracted, "Now I must enter your mind and find what blocks you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, wary and almost afraid. A mind is a vulnerable thing to let someone waltz into.

"I will not harm you, mortal," he didn't seem _too_ offended.

"I…know…but you can't blame me for being nervous for someone coming into my head when I can't exactly defend myself."

"I swear on all that _you_ hold dear that I will not harm you."

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes once more, "If you do anything screwy in their I'll make you regret it," she could feel him almost smile.

"Of course," and she felt him enter.

Or she assumed that it was Loki causing her to feel that way. It felt almost as if there was a steady stream of water coursing through a particular part of her brain and moving about, making a path where it saw none. Loki furrowed his brow in concentration, for it seemed that her defenses were formidable despite her letting her guard down. He looked about and was appalled by what he saw. Someone had sabotaged her mind. He found an ever twisting knot near the middle of her mind.

He saw flashes. Pain. Blood. Hurt. Someone harming her. Ripping apart her mind. To do what? Remove memories? He slowly undid the knot, but kept her memories at bay with his own spell.

"Best not to stir the pot, until it is time," he thought.

Kataraena gasped as he released the final string and disengaged from her mind. She felt a rush of _something_ go into her very pores and fill her breath. She opened her eyes to find intent green eyes trained on her face.

"Well that was…enlightening," she managed.

He said nothing but held out a hand for her. She took it and stood with him and nearly stumbled. Her legs were completely numb from sitting. Loki kept a hand on her elbow to steady her.

"Whoa, how long was I sitting?" she asked, trying not to notice the tingles she felt where his skin contacted her, or any of the tingling feeling her skin seemed to be experiencing.

"A few hours," he admitted, "It took some time."

"What did you see?"

"A knot," he said simply, his tone meaning to end the conversation.

"Hopefully nothing too personal," she muttered and shook out her legs.

The god pretended not to hear, "We at least have a beginning. I expect you back here tomorrow at the same time for the real training."

Kat nodded and patted him on the shoulder before she went to the door. Loki followed and bowed his head politely when she opened the door for him.

When she was sure he was out of ear shot she said to the room, "Strange God-Man-Person."

From around the corner, the Asgardian smiled.

~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~

**Hey everyone (or no one), I am done with another chapter. I have to be honest, I only have a vague idea where I am going with this. Eventually I'll figure it out. This is my longest chapter ever so far and I tried to keep everyone in character. Let me know if you can identify the song.**

**Also, in regards to my lovely reviewer, yes Xavier is dead. I am keeping with the last X-men movie (though it made me sad and I prefer comics). It is convenient and gives Loki a reason to be there. **

**Let me know what you think so far, alright? Reviews keep me writing! Constructive mind you.**


	6. Be The One

Kataraena fiddled around with the phone Tony had given her. She grinned as she downloaded as much music as she could onto it and just about as many books and movies. She giggled as her cat, Athena, jumped onto her chest and settled down.

"What do you want to listen to, kitty?" Kat asked the sooty grey feline.

Athena purred and meowed confidently. Her human giggled and set it on Hootie and the Blowfish.

"I wonder

Why are we involved

With the seasons

And the living of our own

Let me see if nothing's wrong

I just want to be the one

(She) wanted

You still give her all our lives

Let her be son

Who is she buying

See her crawl

I'll just make it out

(We don't see it bleeding)

I want to die with you

(Something no one's needing)

I left the other day

But you're never here

You only listen to things you want to save

But the power it's ok with you

You knew I'd find something else to do

Let me be the one

(We don't see it bleeding)

I wanna fly, I wanna die with you

Something no ones

See it's not like they

Are gonna take my faith away

Let me in it's ok now

Close the door

Is it really needing

When you find a place

That's only yours

Just go he beams

Well I've died for good now

Let me feel it

Let her come-let her run-let her run

(Now)

Let me be the one

(We don't see it bleeding)

I can't feel it, I can't see it

(Something no one's needing)

I feel dumb."

She sang along as she unpacked her containers (not like SHIELD would use a box) so she could put her trinkets away. She figured she would make wherever they decided she should sleep a home. Kataraena could not deal with the clinical white walls and sheets. So dark purple sheets graced her bed, and posters littered the walls with every shelf filled with odd little baubles and crystals.

She stood back and looked at her belongings, "How did I not know that I was some hippie psychic chick?" she sighed.

"You probably didn't think about it," said a voice.

Kat jumped and spun around and saw only Athena on the bed.

"I must be hearing things," she murmured.

"Hearing me talk," her cat spoke.

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, "Wait, when did you learn to talk?"

"Oh, I have always known, you can just hear me now," the cat was rather smug.

"Hopefully I am the only one that can?"

"The tall raven haired one can as well."

"Well I hope you won't relay anything embarrassing to him."

"I expect cream once a day," if a cat could smile.

Kat sighed, grumbled and trudged out of the door to go find the kitchen. She paused long enough to put on her fuzzy slippers.

"Well she took that better than I expected," the cat smiled and licked a paw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Kat finally found the kitchen. She almost had given up, but then she remembered what would happen if she didn't provide the cream.

"Blackmailing bloody cat," she muttered.

"Do I want to know?" Kat looked over and saw the man that Tony called Clint.

She laughed and shook her head, "Not really," she held out her hand, "So you must be Hawkeye?"

"The one and only," he shook her hand and let it go.

"I'm Kat," she supplied.

"I know," as he began popping off a part of the counter.

She cocked her head sideways as he produced a box of Strawberry Pop-Tarts.

Clint looked at her and gave a sheepish smile, "Thor is obsessed with Pop-Tarts, so I have to hide a stash."

Kat looked at him for a moment and then started laughing until tears came in her eyes, "I will keep your secret, if you share one," she composed herself and put on a serious expression.

"I suppose I can agree to those terms," he tossed her a packet.

She tipped her head and ripped it open to expose the wondrous pastries. Kat and Clint bit into their treat simultaneously and groaned in delight.

"Am I interrupting something?" a very confused Bruce Banner walked into the room.

"Just amazing junk food, Mr. Banner," Kat replied after she finished one of her pastries.

"I see," he flashed a small smile and went to brew tea, "And you can call me Bruce."

"Alright, Bruce," she gave him a smile and took down a mug for him, "I'm Kat."

"Thank you," he nodded his head, "I didn't get a chance to see you today when they brought you in."

"Likewise," she grinned and took down her own mug, "I hope you don't mind, I need a little tea to calm the nerves."

"Not at all," again a small smile.

"Is tea your secret to not being mean and green?" she joked.

He chuckled, "No, but it is relaxing."

Kat nodded and poured him his tea before pouring for herself. She looked at their collection of tea and grabbed chamomile. As she steeped her tea, she got a small bowl and put cream in it.

"For the 'blackmailing bloody cat'?" Clint grinned through a mouth full of Pop-Tarts.

"You would be correct," she laughed, "I'll see you both in the morning," they waved as she walked out.

"She is an odd one," Bruce admitted and Clint nodded enthusiastically while swallowing Pop-Tarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright, so this was just a bit of a filler, mmmm Pop-Tarts, to end the day to start the new one. I still am not quite sure where this story is taking me, but I'm enjoying the ride. I hope it is ok. Please review so I can keep writing! **


	7. Here Comes The Sun (Do De Doo Doo)

**Well, everyone, here I am back from hiatus! Between work, school, new puppy, wedding preparations and death in the family I have been too whooped to write. This seems more like a filler, but here you go. Review please, it helps me stay motivated to write.**

Kataraena was going to maim and gut whoever was knocking at her door at 7 in the morning. As a college student, sleep was precious and scarce, and yet someone was interrupting and had a death wish. She grumbled and shuffled out of bed to answer the door. She jabbed the button that would reveal a very tall, broad and blond man that stood there with an infuriatingly cheerful expression.

"Good Morning!" he quipped happily.

Her eyebrow rose, "Good morning?" she responded.

"I'm Steve Rogers!" he held out his hand enthusiastically, oblivious to her disheveled appearance.

"I'm Kat and it is 7 in the morning."

"I know! It's time for breakfast before physical training!" his eagerness reminded her of a golden retriever.

"I'm going to put something slimy and squirming in his bed," she thought, then spoke aloud, "What?"

"Director Fury decided you should also be in great physical condition too," he put on the high beams with that disgustingly happy smile of his.

"That bastard," she groaned inwardly.

Steve stood there expectantly, once again oblivious to her appearance and also resembling a golden retriever more than ever.

Kat sighed," Well I'm just going to get dressed then, shall I?"

He suddenly blushed, "Oh! Yes! I'll wait here!"

"Damn, I was hoping to go back to sleep," she thought as she tried not to stab that button for her door to close.

She looked at the cat and glowered at the smug look the feline gave.

"Not a word," she pointed her finger at the cat.

Athena chuckled and curled back up into Kat's abandoned pillow. Kat sighed and put on clothes appropriate for running, sweating, getting her ass kicked, etc. She wore a tank top, jacket, loose pants and flexible shoes all in blues and greens. She did her morning rituals as slowly as possible, just to be spiteful. Securing her long hair in a braid she headed outside to see Steve still standing there. She swore she could almost see a tail wagging and was rather tempted to check.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, we'll go with that," she patted his back as they went along to the cafeteria, grinning as he looked confused.

She also tried to keep the impure thoughts out of his head as she noticed his buns, "Fresh from the bakery," she nearly hit herself as the thought came unbidden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nanu~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos. Pure unadulterated chaos. That was the scene that was laid out before Kat and Steve. A minor disagreement over food and war broke out. Breakfast rolls were propelled into the air. Eggs were flung by forks. Juice was spit through straws. The bacon, however, was unharmed. The only ones who did not partake in the massacre of breakfast were Natasha and Bruce. Natasha had a look on her face akin to that of an overburdened mother of 3. Bruce looked amused and thankfully not green.

Steve sighed and stayed near the wall. Kataraena tried her best not to laugh at the display, up until a breakfast roll collided with her face. She blinked and looked dazed for a few moments.

"What did the roll ever do to you?" she said.

Even Natasha chuckled. Tony came to her sheepishly with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry Kitty Kat!" he said.

"It's fine, Stark," she took on a familiar persona just to screw with him.

Tony looked startled and pretended to be a little scared, "Oh pious Lady, forgive me for trespassing upon your face with a bread product!"

Kat forced herself not to laugh, "I suppose I can forgive a lowly mortal," she winked.

He chuckled and clapped her on the back before he returned to his decimated breakfast.

"Foolish thing to do," said a voice behind her, "To forgive a mortal."

She smiled and turned, "Well, Mister Loki, I couldn't help it with that little puppy dog face he has."

His lips twitched and he rolled his eyes before brewing tea. She followed him and took down mugs for both of them. Loki said nothing and handed her the sugar. Thor, in midst poptart mutilating, looked at them oddly.

Tony looked at them as well and grinned inwardly and mischievously. Oh what plans he had for them.

**There you have it. And sorry if Steve seems a little OOC, I just always thought of him as an over enthusiastic dog. Please review to keep me going!**


End file.
